1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to an information processing device, information processing system, program, and controller which operate upon receipt of power supply from a power unit connected to an alternating current power source or from a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage lowered by an AC-DC converter within the power unit may be supplied to an information processing device which operates upon receipt of power supply from an alternating current power source.
A conventional art reference of JA-A 2000-78849 discusses that a power supply system which controls the voltage supplied to this information processing device, according to the charged state or non-charged state of a battery within the information processing device.